Goose
'Goose '''is an American white pelican and a supporting character from the film ''Racing Stripes. He is voiced by Joe Pantoliano. Personality He is a mob-based, city pelican who's in hiding and talks a big talk, but is really a nervous Nellie with a penchant for attempting to defecate on others from the air. Biography Racing Stripes. Goose states that he moved to Nolan Walsh's farm in order to escape several other birds who have placed a hit on him for some unknown reason, and that he was a "hit bird". It is presumably his experiences that render him afraid of loud noises. After an argument with Tucker, Goose decides to show him and Franny his defecting abilities. Mistaking Nolan's weather vane for a real rooster, he aims his feces at it, but instead defecates on real actual Rooster Reggie. And Goose crashes into the barn door. Goose helps Stripes follow his dream by destroying Channing's motorcycle-- and puncturing the tire of Nolan's truck-- so she can ride Stripes to work. When Sandy is captured by Sir Trenton, Goose tries to defecate on him, but misses and instead crashes into a wall, causing a bucket to fall on his head and at Sir Trenton's Mercy. Before Trenton can finish Goose off, Buzz & Scuzz distract the racer and Tucker and Franny free Sandy. Then they follow Stripes to the race. In the end, after Stripes wins the race, Tucker finally gives Goose his approval and asks him if he can stay on Walsh Farm. Goose agrees but adds that there's something he has to take care of first. Goose then defecates on the mean boss of the derby Miss Dalrymple for demanding Stripes to be disqualified. Finally he poses for the winning pic with Stripes and all the other animals. Gallery Goose_arrives_at_the_Walsh_farm.png|"Boy get a load of this dump! Even Ol McDonald wouldn't want this farm. But it's perfect! Miles from the Jersey Shore, no ocean in sight not even a bird bath." Goose_roughly_lands_at_the_Walsh_farm.png|"No one'll look for a classy guy like the Goose here!" -Goose lands roughly at the Walsh farm. Goose_is_a_name_that_strikes_fear into anyone.png|"Goose is a name that strikes fear into anyone on the East Coast." Goose_scared_of_loud_noise.png|"Don't shoot! I didn't do it!" Goose_explains_that_he's_a_hitbird_on_the_run.png|"I'm a hit bird who had a little mishap with from Sammy Seagull, Freddie Flamingo, and Johnny Storkanado. And now Sammy, Freddie, Johnny are all after me." Goose arguing with Tucker.png|"Ever tried swimmin' in cement horse shoes? I've taken out punks bigger than you. One day someone's gonna wind up with your head in their bed pony boy!" Goose_about_to drop.png|Goose attempting to poop on Nolan's weather vane, thinking it's a real rooster. Goose crashes into barn door.png|Goose crashes into the barn door. Goose_meets Stripes.png|"When'd you get out of the pokey? The Do Right Ranch? The Iron Bar Inn? C'mon Level with me!" Professor Goose.png|"Listen up, you glue factory rejects! Professor Goose is gonna school you on how to take down a motorcycle!" Goose says We_never_say_nothing!.png|"Rule number 1: We never say nothin', even when tortured. Not a word gets out." Goose startled by Stripes.png|"AAH! Alright! I'll talk! It was Vito Peligrino from Pier 9!" Goose_gets sprayed_by_motorcycle_oil.png|Goose gets sprayed by motorcycle oil. You wanna piece of the Goose.png|"A spitter?! You wanna dance?! You want a piece of the Goose?!" Goose_destroying_the_motorcycle.png|Goose destroys the motorcycle. You call The Goose.png|Goose covered in ashes from the explosion caused by the motorcycle. Don't let them take you alive kid.png|"His parole officers caught up with him? Don't let the take ya alive kid!" Goose_talking about Tucker.png|"I've made a few clams on the ponies. Tucker's all hair and no brains." Goose not helping with Stripes' situation. Goose_scared_by Franny.png|Goose scared by Franny I didn't know the goat was packing.png|I didn't know the goat was packin!" Just_when_Goose_thinks_he's_out,_they_pull_him_back_in.png|"Just when I think I'm out, they pull me back in!" Goose_trying_to_distract_Sir_Trenton.png|Goose tries to distract Sir Trenton to save Sandy. Goose_with_bucket_on_his_head.png|"Hey! Who killed the lights?!" Goose_about to get stomped by_Sir_Trenton.png|Bucket-headed defenseless Goose at the mercy of Sir Trenton. I'll_fight_you_with_one_wing_behind_my_back!.png|"Get away you glue factory rejects! I'll fight ya with one wing behind my back!" Goose_is given_Tucker's_approval.png|Goose earns Tucker's approval. Goose_about_to_defecate_on_Miss_Dalrymple.png|"Say hello to my little friend!" Goose about to poop on Ms Dalrymple. Goose_poses_for_the_winner's_photo.png Stripes_and his friends in the winner's photo.png|Goose, Tucker, Franny, Sandy, Buzz & Scuzz, & Reggie posing for Stripes' winner pic. Category:Animal Heroes Category:Avian Heroes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Cowards Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Supporters Category:Clumsy Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Immature Heroes Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Sarcastic Heroes